


Elysium

by AbsoluteGayFandomDisaster



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Picnics, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteGayFandomDisaster/pseuds/AbsoluteGayFandomDisaster
Summary: Catra awakes in a startling new place, with a startling familiar face...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Elysium

Flowers. That was the first thing that Catra noticed. There were flowers everywhere.

The next thing she noticed was that there was grass, grass and more grass. The infuriating green plant covered every inch of the flat land around her-

Wait, flat?!?

Catra blinked, and looked around her. No longer was she surrounded by the hard, dark machinery of the Horde, nor the terrifying skyline that forever enshrouded them. No, instead, she stood in a bright green meadow, trees creating a border around the pleasant sight. Well, pleasant to any but her. She squinted angrily at the bright sun in the sky, as if it was to blame for her arrival in this place.

Wherever _this place_ was.

Catra pulled her gaze down and glanced around. No visible traps or enemies. She slowed her breathing and listened…

No one hiding either.

Catra carefully paced forward, making sure to glance to her side every so often. She would make sure that nothing was going to surprise her-

“Hey Catra.” She whirled around, blood already running cold before Catra’s eyes locked with hers. Adora’s. She glared daggers at the blonde, immediately stepping back and brandishing her claws.

“What are you doing here, Adora?” Her nemesis looked confused, tilting her head ~~adorably~~ to the side.

“What are you talking about Catra, you invited me.” The catgirl squinted harder at her, preparing to open her mouth to retort.

“We’re on a date, remember?” She froze. Catra stepped back, her face now masking an expression of disbelief. ‘ _No, No no no no no. This was impossible. She’d never. I wouldn’t_ ’ Thoughts of confusion raced through her head, her whole body stopped. She didn’t move, wouldn’t dare move. Adora smiled softly, and approached her, taking Catra’s hand into hers. At this point, the catgirl finally worked her way out of her stupor, bt it was too late, the blonde already pulling her away to who knows where. Catra could have easily pulled herself away, could have simply scratched Adora’s hand off. Yet, she didn’t. She merely complied, following Adora to wherever she was going.

The walk wasn’t long. It took possibly only two minutes. Two minutes of completely awkward silence. Catra had felt an incline, and so knew they were on some sort of hill. She had no idea what to say. Hell, she didn’t even know **why** she was going along with this. It could be some ornate trap for all she knew! But, she. She wanted to…

“We’re here!” Adora exclaimed proudly, glancing around as Catra was forced out of her contemplation. “Close your eyes.” Catra blinked, before adopting a face of irritance.

“Excuse me?”

“Come on Catra, please?” With that one word, in addition to Adora’s pleading ~~cute~~ face. Catra sighed, and slowly shut her eyes. Adora began to maneuver her into a specific place, she could feel the shade of a tree, next to her, the fabric of a … blanket?

“Okay open your eyes!” With that exclamation from Adora, Catra slowly opened her eyes. The sight that greeted her was, unexpected. A large blanket was laid out on the grass, food covering it, from ration bars to weird plants. Adora was situated next to a particularly large plant, covered in odd green skin. She motioned for Catra to sit by her, and with only a moment's hesitation, she did. The silence, now feeling oddly comfortable, calmed Catra, as she looked out over the hill they were on. Off in the distance, she could see what looked to be a town of sorts.

“So,” Catra began “What is this place?” Adora looked up from the food she had been gathering on a plate. Catra could see her smile softly out of the corner of her eye, and was absolutely not blushing at the sight of that warm smile directed at her. The blonde turned her gaze out toward the town as Catra was.

“Elysium” was her response. Catra smiled, the name somehow, fit. She didn’t know why, but for some reason, didn’t question it.

She turned back to Adora, who now had a wide selection of food on her plate.

“You really gonna eat all of that?” Catra grinned. Adora laughed, and simply shook her head.

“Here, try this.” Adora pulled up a small red plant, covered in what seemed to be tiny seeds. The catgirl raised an eyebrow, eyeing the plant before glancing back to Adora. She smiled, and Catra melted. Hesitantly, she took the plant from her fingers, and slowly put it in her mouth. She chewed, and was met with an amazing taste. Catra’s eyes widened before she began chewing with much more vigor. She could hear Adora laugh beside her, as she swallowed the incredibly tasty plant.

“I assume you liked it?” Adora smirked, her head tilted to the side in that adorable fashion. Catra slyly grinned,

“Well, I might need another to see if it’s as good as the last.” Adora laughed again.

“Unfortunately, that was the only one I had.” Catra’s face fell, pouting at the rest of the plant around her. Well if she had known that then…

“Besides,” Adora said behind her, causing Catra to jump. “I wanted to try.” The odd look on Adora’s face excited Catra, but she didn’t know why. “So, I guess, I’ll just have to take it from your lips.” Catra froze, her face immediately flushing. Adora began to lean in, her eyes closing. Catra, in turn did the same. She could practically feel the heat from Adora, as she slid her hand over hers. They moved closer, lips brushing against each other.

And Catra woke up in her bed in the Fright Zone.


End file.
